vanguardfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Ricprimus/My Characters so far.
Bit about me: Lol, first rpg sort of game I played via computer was on a Radio Shack TRS-80 back in '69 along with playing D&D from the monthly mimeographed magazine before it turned into a big business. I am a Professional pen & ink artist with watercolor added, mostly medieval style with specialization in Celtic: my only computer work related to my art is for preparing master discs for making Giclee Prints and sorting/storing my designs and old projects. My FWB Annea is about to finish her MFA in digital photography and painting, she's the wiz at computer related art. We live in a log cabin we built out in 10 acres of woods in south-central Ohio (Annea goes to Ohio University at Athens, about 55 miles away. Nearest neighbors, Amish farmers, are 5 miles away. We build a small pond and planted an Orchard in 2011, so they should start producing munchies this year. Weather here can get nasty in winter, sometimes get snowed in for a week or so (we are completely solar and have independent artesian well & septic system-always keep the fridge, freezers and pantry stocked for a month.) Gaming I only play rpgs, have a SNES and PS emulator on the computer and revisit the old classic games ever so often. Annea plays Eden Eternal which is a anime rpg, haven't talked her into Vanguard yet. Well, I am a long time Everquest player (Jan 2000) and I finally broke down to give Vanguard a look back in August since it was trending to become a free to play server, have since become a full member since I rapidly ran out of bank room. Annea plays Eden Eternal which is a anime rpg, haven't talked her into Vanguard yet. Currently play on Halgar but going to transfer to Telon I think starting next month. Six toons so far, all are Thestran humans, will get around to making a halfling druid and a dark elf necro soo. Went Isle of Dawn route to start to learn the game with my original necro, then once I left the Isle restarted for real. I wanted a set of characters with supporting trade skills (I always was a trade skill fanatic) and wnt for a balance between the three spheres of play. As of 3/15/13 they are all level 24 adventuring, 17 in tradeskill, 12 in Diplomacy. Each has their primary harvesting at 287 (Initiate) and secondary at 250, and 500+ in all 3 continental styles of crafting. Soon as I hit 25 will work on trade to level 21 for apprentice & boat/house building, and diplomcy to 15. Racart is my Necromancer: Tailor with reaping & skinning. Idontank is my Cleric: Armorsmith with mining & reaping Ricart is my Druid: Weaponsmith with mining & lumberjacking Rocart is my Paladin: Carpenter with lumberjacking & quarrying Recart is my Ranger: Leatherworker with Skinning & mining Rycart is y Shaman: Mineralolgist with Quarrying & skinning Still want to make a halfling druid (my first ever rpg character and always have one in the games I play, and I think a dark ef necromancer since will be a challenge getting factions enough to not be kos around the world. I took a look at The Deebs earlier this week to check out prices for plots of land and get an idea what is needed for building a house for each toon, very close to being able to build the basic one story log cabin: that is next month's goal once I decide to move to Telon or not, Halgar has ittle competition for harvesting, need to make a toon on Telon and take a peek at how the population is. Disadvantage here on Halgar is I have to wait to do dungeons solo until they are green/grey mobs. All in all I very much enjoy Vanguard, tradeskilling is really realistic, Diplomacy is an interesting different concept; love the graphics and gameplay. I will be contributing to Telonica The Vanguard Wiki as much as I can! Well, still have to get some detail window dressing like avatar photo, signature made. **Rick** Category:Blog posts